A motor car body of the type mentioned above is known from German Gebrauchsmuster (Design Patent) No. 68 08 025, in which a large number of possible embodiments of the area comprising the roof edge, the rain channel and the door are indicated.
However, no guidance can be drawn from the above mentioned document as to how an extended solution in the area of a fixed window in the side wall of the motor car, for example in the case of a two-door car, might look. In addition no consideration has been given to supporting a roof-rack on this kind of concealed drip moulding arrangement.
A further motor car body with concealed drip moulding arrangement is known from German laid-open Pat. No. 19 20 220 in which likewise neither the problem of a fixed window in the side wall of the car nor the problem of supporting a roof-rack was considered.